The Cat Chases the Bee
by Shinigami Kuro
Summary: Directly after Aizen's Rebellion against the Soul Society, Yamamoto has big news concerning an annual celebration! Soi Fon goes missing, and only Yoruichi knows the real reason. Chapter 5 is up, and thus, my story has drawn to a conclusion!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**:

I, Shinigami Kuro, do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo, however, does.

**Author's Note:**

This is my second fanfiction ever, and if you haven't read 'A Gift of Strawberry', my first fanfiction, it's an Ichigo/Orihime pairing. The pairing in this one seems obvious, from the title. Just so everyone knows, I was terrified to try and use Soi Fon, as she's my favorite character, and I do not want to take her out of character.

So if at any point she seems out of character (or if anyone does, for that matter), tell me, please!

Onto the Prologue!

**The Cat Chases the Bee**

**-Prologue-  
**

The weeks following Aizen's Rebellion had been rough; more so than any of Soul Society's inhabitants could've possibly braced themselves for, much less the Gotei 13 themselves.

Well, more like the Gotei 10, with the Third, Fifth, and Ninth Squads not harboring Captains.

Their duties had become exponentially more arduous, and, needless to say, relaxation was needed.

But what Captain-Commander Yamamoto suggested was a bit extreme, in the eyes of many.

"While I've never been opposed to _any _reason to have a drink, Commander," a certain kimono-wearing, hat-donning Captain finds himself grinning at the prospect mid speech, letting his peripheral rest on the aged man before them, "... isn't it a bit soon to celebrate?"

Ukitake can't help but sigh at his aloof friend. As they are in order from Squad Number, Soi Fon stands directly across from Ukitake; she seems generally indifferent, thus no reaction can really be judged from the Stealth Squads Captain, though her arms fold ever so slightly over her torso.

"You will be silent, Captain Kyoraku, until otherwise noted!"

The overly-muscular Yamamoto Genryusai slams the butt of his oaken staff against the floor to bring the Captains' Meeting to an order, which in turn causes his dangling beard of alabaster to sway from the effort; as per usual, his eyes are squinted shut, as he speaks gravely.

"The Fall of the Quincy has been a time celebrated for centuries upon centuries; we must not let these lowly dogs revoke our right to celebrating our culture.

As such, tomorrow will begin the Festival. The Gotei 13 will commence the preparations tonight, starting immediately after this meeting. I will hear nothing contrary! Dismissed!"

"Yama-jii sure is frightening, eh?"

The hat is lifted, so that Ukitake can maintain eye contact chuckle nervously, scratching at the small of his neck.

"It is an awfully odd coincidence that he should become that way after your little outburst. You should be more careful, Kyoraku!"

The two part ways shortly after giving their farewells, as they both have duties to attend to; even in celebrating, the Captains were constantly being labored to make sure everything went off without a hitch.

In ways, she envied them as she (tried not to) eavesdrop; their camaraderie, that is. Soi Fon never felt true friendship from within the Gotei 13. Sure, an occasional, courtesy greeting would be issued, to which Soi Fon would feel obligated to reply, but not once had she been invited to enjoy sake with her fellow Captains, even though she'd decline, at such an opportunity.

It was the principle of such a thing ... Why was she thinking of these things? The last person she'd become close to betrayed her. It was strictly a defense mechanism.

Nothing more.

"Omaeda!"

The shrill sound of his Captain was enough to thrust the morbidly-obese Lieutenant from the bed and onto the floor of the Master's chambers as she burst through the door; it was enough to almost make her regret yelling at him in such an irate tone. But not quite. Omaeda was the sort of person, she realized, that she would never regret being angry with, as he gave a new reason every day.

"Soi Fon-taicho!"

Rubbing her temples in exasperation, she tugs the sheets from betwixt Omaeda's blubber with enough momentum to make the Lieutenant do at _least_ seven-hundred and twenty degrees-worth of spins; if she weren't so overworked, she'd have giggled at the absurdity.

"Explain to me why, when a Squad has two overseers, I still end up suffering for your laziness."

The man was silent ... Trembling, and unable to muster a coherent response. The spins probably had something to do with it.

"The training's _real _hard, taichou, you gotta' understand! The soldiers hardly even listen to me when you're not around."

That much she could understand; the sight of him instructing their squad was a sad one, indeed ... She could imagine the hesitance of her soldiers.

"Your duties for the day are as follows, Marechiyo Omaeda: the rest of the applicants of the Stealth Squads are in need of approval. I am giving you a _temporary," _she notes his eyes widening in excitement, and decides to crush his hopes and dreams; she's quite sadistic, "authority, in seeing to it that the applications go through the correct procedures, pending their results in their field tests. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, taichou!"

And with that, Marechiyo Omaeda heads over to the desk covered in papers, pondering where to begin as Soi Fon exits with a gargantuan sigh of relief.

Following the grand hall of the Second Division barracks, Soi Fon allows her hair to unwind from its braids, undoing their binds for the first time since ... Well, last year, at this time.

"Letting your hair down, finally, I see."

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

"Quit being so stiff around me! I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times."

The Goddess of Flash has made her way behind Soi Fon, grinning.

"That formality crap irks me."

Their proximity puts Soi Fon immediately at unease as she continues on; she felt as if Yoruichi had just been reading her thoughts, waiting for the perfect time to make a reappearance. Why now, so soon after she'd bested her in combat? To _mock_ her?

"Why so silent?"

"I have duties to attend to."

"Then it is _my _duty as self-proclaimed sensei to see to it that your duties are fulfilled, Soi Fon."

And again, as they walk on, the silence ensues.

"C'mon, my little Bee, lighten up!"

Yoruichi giggles pleasantly and goes to pat her former subordinate on the head. Though, a surprising reaction is seen from the Captain. Her hand grasps that of Yoruichi's, prohibiting the touch.

"I am no longer your _little bee, _Yoruichi."

For the first time in ages, Yoruichi's actually sad not to hear the usually accompanying 'sama'. It causes her golden eyes, usually full of playfulness and ire, to dwindle in hue.

"We've been over this. You left the Soul Society with no intent to tell me. You are _nothing_ to me, Yoruichi Shihoin!"

At that, Soi Fon uses her _shunpo_ to make a hasty exit, knowing full well the Goddess of Flash could catch her if she truly wanted to, and hoping she wouldn't. She had enough to deal with ... And licking old wounds wasn't high on her agenda, not in the slightest.

* * *

Thus does the Prologue come to an end; I know it's sort of slow to start, but I'm jumping right into it with the next chapter. I'm going to try and restrain myself, as I have a tendency to want to make stories short, but I'll try and draw this out as much as possible, I promise.

The more reviews I get, the more likely it'll be that I continue onward. And, as always, constructive criticism is appreciated. It helps, seriously!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Abduction

**Disclaimer:**  
Obviously, I do not own Bleach, or I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. xD

**Author's Note:**

As promised, things are going to pick up in this chapter. I apologize if any of the characters I show are Out of Character. Ukitake/Kyoraku were the main characters I was worried about. Even if they're not favorites or anything, I still don't want to misrepresent them.

Now, onto Chapter 2. Or is it Chapter 1 since the first 'Chapter' was a Prologue?

**The Cat Chases the Bee**

**-Abduction-**

The sun was high in the sky, marking it as high noon as three figures sat, apparently preparing for a picnic, all sitting cross-legged.

"I was starting to think no one would join us, Ukitake!"

The look on Shunsui Kyoraku's face is that of pure glee as he pours his favorite beverage into a wooden cup first for his aforementioned friend, Ukitake, who nods his thanks, and then pours another cup for a certain dark-skinned, purple-haired Flash Goddess.

"Shut up and keep 'em coming."

The reply is sharp and to the point ... If a bit venomous in variety, though she'd tried to make it sound playful. Said wooden cup is emptied before Ukitake has a chance to even take a sip from his, and the platinum-haired captain gasps.

"Sh-Shioin-sama, you mustn't be so hasty!"

"Now, now, if she wants to get drunk off her ass, what sort of gentleman would we be to stop her?"

As if on cue, a bespectacled Shinigami comes to thwack his straw hat from his head; Kyoraku howls in unnecessarily exaggerated agony.

"My sweet, lovely, unrivaled in beauty Nanao-chan!"

"Shut it, you lecher."

Though, she takes a seat across from Yoruichi and Ukitake, next to her Captain in the grass, sighing deeply. Yoruichi forces a smile at the Lieutenant, though it's hidden under her cup. Was that her _third_ sake!?

Ukitake gives the 'bartender' for today a worried glance, and much to Kyoraku's dismay, he decides to pour out the rest of the sake for Nanao, instead of giving Yoruichi her refill. To emphasize this point, Kyoraku turns the cantine upside-down. Not even a drop drips.

"Sorry, Shihoin-sama. All out."

"Tch. Figures."

Yoruichi lets her wooden cup drop on the red-and-white checkered sheet before them, containing, as stereotypical it was, a picnic basket. As Ukitake finishes his own beverage, he collects Yoruichi's discarded cup, and proceeds to place them inside of the basket. A few moments pass of awkward silence, after which Kyoraku decides to interject, in an attempt to lighten the mood; Yoruichi needed more sake, that much was for certain, but Ukitake gave him a knowing glance when his hand wondered to the picnic basket for the _extra_ sake cantine.

"How are the preparations going thus far, Nanao-chan?"

"If you worked in between sake breaks, you'd know... They are coming along nicely. The Grand Hall where the Captains usually meet is being decorated in the style of a ballroom. You'll be pleased to know accommodations are being made with the Fourth Squad, so that we will have adequate rations for the festival."

"Unohana-san always prepares the best dishes."

Ukitake notes his current hungry state by stroking his stomach, and, despite himself, reaches into the picnic basket, retrieving a peculiar square wrapped in plastic. He regards it with confusion, to which Yoruichi can't help but grin; she feels obligated to explain.

"Humans call these _sandwiches_... I put a couple into your rations when you weren't looking. Ah, hey, no!"

Yoruichi snatches it from him as he tries to take a bite. After undoing the plastic fastenings, she sighs and hands it back.

"You can't eat plastic, Ukitake! Even _I_ know that."

Kyoraku chuckles uproariously at his own words, to the point where he falls over in a fit of laughs. Nanao sighs, realizing he's hit his limit yet again, and helps her Captain to his feet, and eventually, to their respective Squad's quarters.

"Yoruichi."

Yoruichi twitches at the tone of Ukitake's voice, though she throws on the best facade she can in a feeble attempt to throw him off. The sake was making things difficult, even after just three teeny cups. She'd never been much of a drinker.

"Yeah."

"Something's bothering you."

"I'm that transparent, huh?"

Yoruichi frowns, seeing no point in hiding her sour mood.

"Not exactly. You can't be as tan as you are and..."

Ukitake smiles as his words trail off, though it dwindles when he sees Yoruichi fail to react. Usually he could derive a smirk from her, at the very least, for cracking a terrible joke. It seemed that she lacked the pity she usually felt for him.

"Care to talk about it?"

"...It's Soi Fon."

"Well, that was easy enough!" Ukitake chuckles. Feeling quite accomplished, he takes a bite of the sandwich, regarding it with a shrug; it was new, to be sure.

"She hates me, Ukitake."

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself." Ukitake takes a moment to swallow his mouthful of sandwich, finding it quite rude to speak with a mouthful of bread, cheese, and what he assumed to be either salami or pepperoni.

"It'll come to pass. She'll forget all about it."

"I left her alone for one-hundred years. You don't shake that sort of thing off in a fortnight."

The pause in conversation gives Ukitake a chance to down his sake, savoring the taste it creates as it melds with the sandwich.

"In that case, give her some time. Eventually, the two of you will be able to come to a common grounds, when you can come to think more rationally."

Gathering what was _supposed_ to be Kyoraku's picnic basket, Ukitake stands, a bit wobbly at first. Burying his face in the sleeve of his right arm, he coughs hoarsely, much to Yoruichi's concern. Before she can get up, though, Ukitake shakes his head.

"I'll live, but I'd better get this back to him. Until next time, Yoruichi."

The golden-eyed exile nods, standing, and turns toward a retreating reaitsu aside from Ukitake's, sighing. She makes no efforts to move from her spot; _shunpo_ under the influence could've been an offense for all she knew.

_Where is my little bee?_

**Elsewhere**

Soi Fon's current state of mind didn't allow for any rationality, unfortunately for Yoruichi. Through her weary, she can barely manage a _shunpo_, and comes to reside in a place she hadn't seen in at least half of a century. The very place Soi Fon had become a more able fighter, under Yoruichi's close tutelage. The very place they would fall asleep in the others' arms after their sparring sessions.

The _very_ place Soi Fon's first kiss had taken place, while the sakura blossoms fell as silently and fluidly as pink droplets of snow.

_Stop. She's getting into your head._

Crumbling into a sit, Soi Fon allows herself to brood, wrapping her arms around her legs, forcing them into her chest. She wanted so badly to become a ball, as she contorted herself, and just implode in upon herself. But that was impossible, she knew. Huffing, the Second Division Captain stands, scolding herself.

"This is ridiculous. I have to prepare for the festival."

"Where're you off to in such a hurry, _Shinigami_?"

Soi Fon stops dead in her tracks at the voice. It takes her a moment to find its source. In the very tree Soi Fon resides under, a man stands. At first glance, he is shirtless, though she notes that he dons a white vest, which is complemented by baggy pants of the same color. The most peculiar thing she could notice was the jawbone etched into the right side of his face, as well as the hole in his chest. As her eyes widened, she took a few steps backward, taking in his form entirely, including the jagged blue bangs.

"A Hollow? But, so deep in Soul Society..."

"Guess again, Shinigami!"

Before the Second Division Captain can compensate, the Hollow is at her throat, pinning the helpless Shinigami to the tree.

"You ain't so tough; Aizen said I'd have to work for this-"

"Sting, Suzumebachi."

Soi Fon's attacker dashes back, unable to fully dodge the attack. She was fast, he had to give her that. Where her blade had pierced his flesh now resided a black _homonka_, designating the spot as a bulls-eye, essentially. Soi Fon can't help but grin at her success.

"You'd best keep your guard up. If Suzumebachi stabs you there once more," Soi Fon takes a moment to glance at the golden talon along her wrist, stroking its smooth surface, the blade dripping with blood, "... you will die."

"You talk too goddamn much!"

Soi Fon's victory is short-lived as she feels an immense pressure in her abdomen; the wind is knocked out of her and she's toppled over, forced into a tumble from the velocity of the leg he'd thrown into her body. Her body, airborne, is thrust into the Earth briefly thereafter from a kick to the back. Before he has a chance to stomp on her spine, Soi Fon manages to twist his ankle, using the momentum to cause him to topple over; in a position of advantage, she places herself on his torso, raising Suzumebachi, ready to strike.

"Answer my questions, or I will have no qualms with destroying you. What is your name?"

"Yo mama." The Hollow grins, his lower and upper lips matching the bone on the side of his face.

Soi Fon, already losing her temper, thrusts a fist into his face. She's met with the same fate, however, his punch has a bit more power, and sends her into a tree. The collision expels the air from her lungs forcefully, and she's left to gasp in pain. Such an excruciating pain, the likes of which she'd never felt before. The struggle for her consciousness if brief; she loses the fight.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjacques, Sixth Espada."

The grin remains plastered on his face as he grabs Soi Fon by the scruff of her Shinigami's robes, seeing that she's thoroughly incapacitated. She's breathing, much to his relief. Not that he cared, but Aizen would have his hide for killing this one. Her value would've dropped considerably in her death.

Grasping at the air, he seems to claw at the skies themselves; what results is what looks like a demented mouth opening. Grimmjow slings the Captain over his shoulder, approaching the _garganta_ as he glides through the air.

"Soi Fon!"

But the voice goes unheard and unanswered as Grimmjow, along with his prey, enters the void just as it closes.

Yoruichi sits numbly in her shock, eyes agape as far as they can muster. She collapses into the dirt, prone, and letting her face become dirty from the soil beneath. Her fingers idly scratch at the soil as her hands wrap around blades of grass, tearing them from their roots. The Goddess of Flash's body shakes with silent tears.

_She's gone_.

* * *

From here on, it may take a while for me to update, as with the Espada, I always confuse what Espadas are what numbers, etc. I always know Ulquiorra is 4, Grimmjow is 6.

And that's all I know.

But I'll really, really try for you guys, I promise! Thanks for reading, as always, R&R is appreciated, as well as constructive criticism.


	3. Descent Into Madness

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Bleach. I have detergent ...

**Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but you were warned! :P This is also probably a bit late, but, spoiler alert! Well, mostly because new characters are being introduced, the Espada. Anyway! The updates should be quicker from now on, since I'm getting back into the rhythm of things. Without any further delay, though, I'd like to get started.

Action!

**The Cat Chases the Bee**

**-Descent Into Madness-**

Never once had Yoruichi felt so utterly helpless. Not when Jidanbo had been felled by Ichimaru, preventing the ryoka's invasion into the Seireitei. Not when she'd needed to give Ichigo advanced training, so that he could achieve Bankai in a mere _three days_. Not even the countless times Urahara had forgotten to pick up catnip from the grocery store.

Yoruichi's explanation of the events that had come to pass were followed by a long pause as Yamamoto lowered his head in silent thought. She contemplated whether or not, in this silence, if her keen ears could pick up the sound of a pin dropping ... On carpet, no less. She feared her heartbeat disturbed Yamamoto's thoughts.

"She is not your responsibility, Yoruichi Shihoin."

Even past his furrowed eyebrows, Yamamoto can see the guilt-ridden expression on her face; his voice does not indicate that he's taking pity on her, or that he feels any sort of compassion. He speaks his words as an absolute truth, filled with strength and certainty.

"Soi Fon's actions were her own, and were not under your authority. Any regrets you feel on her behalf are unnecessary and irrelevant."

The Captain-Commander peeks open an eye, to better look at the former princess, now exile.

"Nevertheless, all travel to Hueco Mundo from Seireitei shall be hereby prohibited until the time of the Winter War."

"You can't be serious!"

Yoruichi herself was shocked at her outburst, mostly because she'd been silent this entire time. She had intended to hear him out, entirely, and she'd done just that. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't.

"What would you suggest then, _child_? Send every man, woman, and child who is able into the belly of the beast, so that the Gotei 13 may be even _more_ vulnerable? Think logically!"

His words have a sting that she is unaccustomed to and even Yoruichi feels taken aback.

"If we send our armies into Hueco Mundo, we will be walking into Aizen's trap. On all fronts, we would be unable to defend ourselves, in the case of an attack. That is precisely what he wants, and I will not allow it! I fully understand your concern, Yoruichi Shohoin," Yamamoto pauses to behold the weary Goddess, "...but we cannot rush blindly into the dark. We will wait."

**Hueco Mundo**

The twisting corridors of the underground fortress Grimmjow trekked through created a maze for most intruders, though its newest entrant weaved in and out of the walls with relative ease; Grimmjow Jaggerjacques sighs deeply, keeping an arm around the legs of the Captain. He thought he'd felt a twitch in her reiatsu, but upon further inspection via a glance over his shoulder, he was assured she was out cold still.

_The fuck'm I always the golden retriever for? Make Stark do this bullshit, he never does anything._

Grimmjow's next turn brings him into the apex of the fortress, the Throne Room, wherein resides Aizen Sousuke himself. On either side of Aizen's throne resides Kaname Tosen, the notorious blind Shinigami of African American descent, and Ichimaru Gin, the fox-faced, indigo-haired Soul Reaper. In front of the throne resides an elongated table, which seats the Espada, excluding Grimmjow. In order, according to rank, the Espada are seated.

On the right side of the table, Stark, Barragan, Neliel, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra are seated, while on the left is a blank spot for Grimmjow, then sits Zommari, Szayelaporro, Aaroniero, and Yammy.

"I brought what you asked for, Aizen."

Grimmjow drops the Shinigami unceremoniously on the floor, creating a loud thunk in doing so. The noise is regarded with concern by Tosen, who's silenced by a dismissive wave from Aizen, allowing Grimmjow to take his rightful seat at the table.

"Szayelaporro Grantz. The serum."

From the left side of the table rises the Eighth Espada, grasping at the belt on his waist. A grin notes the success of the pink-haired genius, and he retrieves a syringe from his belt.

"You will be very pleased, Aizen-sama! This is my most potent formula to date. This lovely specimen you have provided me with will be the first of many successful implants. Anyone injected with this serum, " he squirts the blackened liquid from the syringe, wiping a bit of a splash from his glasses, "... will be completely under our supervision."

"I am well aware of the intent of your serum, Szayelaporro. Before I lose my patience, inject her. Your rank within the Espada ranks heavily upon this endeavor. Remember that."

Szayelaporo's amber eyes widen behind his bifocals and he gulps heavily, making his way to the fallen Captain, despite Aizen's overpowering reiatsu causing him some trouble. Kneeling beside the woman, he grasps her arm, only to feel an electric surge through his arm at the touch. This is accompanied by a crippling pain, causing the pink-haired Espada to howl shrilly as the electricity sparks on his arm, encompassing the entire arm, all the way to his fingers; it made the arm useless. Sadly, it was a last-ditch effort, requiring most of Soi Fon's energy. It had been an extremely volatile blast of _shunko, _directed at Szayelaporo's arm. He was lucky to even _have _an arm, at this point.

The needle pierced the flesh near her collarbone, though she kept her composure for the most part; the plunger was pressed inward by the Espada, and the liquid began to pump through her bloodstream. After the syringe was drained, the Eighth Espada stumbled off to cradle his arm.

"It's been far too long since I've beheld a Captain of the Gotei 13, Soi Fon. What power."

The voice is enough to make her blood boil as she beholds the former Captain of the Fifth Squad, as well as the Ninth and the Third standing beside him. No, her blood _was_ boiling, she swore it was, what with how much she was sweating already. Her entire body heaves as she stands, merely from the effort of breathing. What had they done to her?

"I know what you're thinking. Why have I done this? It is as I said at the Sokyoku, all those days ago. The pursuit of power has led me to a higher ascension, one the likes of many cannot hope to comprehend. When in such a pursuit, one must either turn to the Gods," Aizen pauses, letting his gaze meander upward for a brief moment, before his hands span out before him, "...or the Monsters. This is my domain that you now reside in, Soi Fon.

Welcome to Las Noches. If you wish to leave alive, you will agree to my demands."

* * *

Dundundun! *Epic music ensues*

Oh, sorry. :D

As always, I would really appreciate some feedback. Let me know if my Aizen is any good? I couldn't think of any very good dialogue for him, so he may not show up very often anymore. :P


	4. Fall of the Quincy

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Bleach.

**Author's Note:  
**This was a quicker update than I'd anticipated, and as such, the chapter may be considerably shorter than others. It IS drawing to a close, just so you all know, and I'm thoroughly pleased with the length of this one, although I'm sort of disappointed that it's so short. But!

I'm hoping to start working on another fanfiction pretty soon. Nothing comes to mind, but I'm wanting my creativity to continue.

**The Cat Chases the Bee**

**-Fall of the Quincy-**

The events of the festival went on with little to no consequence the next day, even in the Second Division Captain's absence. Sounds of merriment can be heard from the Grand Hall, where the more social of the Captains have gathered ... And normally, Yoruichi would have joined them. But not this day. The only thing keeping her in Soul Society had been taken from her, and yet, she couldn't leave.

Not now.

Today was a different sort of day, in that things were a little darker for The Goddess of Flash, in contrast to the festivities spread out along the Seireitei, as well as those enjoying them. The masquerade ball in the Grand Hall, laden with tapestries and the sounds of music bursting out into the Seireitei drowned out the sounds of laughter the place held within. One of the most popular had to be the event sponsored by the 11th Squad. The 'Who can last ten seconds against Zaraki Kenpachi?' tent always had many takers. This year was no different, aside from the over-abundance of 4th Squad members. They'd learned over the years that _no one_ could.

To a lesser extent, a crowd gathered to behold a reenactment of the very battle wherein the Shinigami destroyed the Quincy centuries upon centuries ago. The actors portraying each side wore the appropriate garments to fulfill their roles, though for safety purposes (and since none of the Shinigami _also_ happened to be Quincy), no real kido was used during the play.

Not that Yoruichi stuck around to find out. Instead she wandered to the very last place she'd seen Soi Fon the day prior, having used her _shunpo_ in a rapid manner to escape the crowds of Shinigami. Once she reached the plethora of sakura blossoms, she sprawled out beneath the canopy which covered most of the sky to create a surreal darkness in the middle of the day. Within moments of laying, she fell into a quasi-sleep state.

"Yoruichi-sama."

The voice is enough to snap her out of her sleep, her golden orbs widening as the familiarity of the voice wells up inside of her. To reassure herself, Yoruichi sits up, erect against the tree, and promptly stands at the sight before her. Soi Fon's face is covered in blood, and a look of catatonic stupor can be seen. Gathering the petite Captain in her arms, Yoruichi makes haste, using her renowned _shunpo_ to make the trip to the Ryoka hut a brief one. The travel there is a bit taxing for Soi Fon, even if she's being carried, and Yoruichi is alarmed to notice that her bee has fallen unconscious.

"Wow. She looks bad."

"No shit, Ichigo!"

The orange-haired teenager gulps at Yoruichi's scathing tone, surprised to have been reprimanded by the very person he'd been mentored by. But, this wasn't the Yoruichi that he'd sparred with. Seeing the teenager's regret, she sighs, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm just worried about her. Tell Orihime to get out here... I don't trust the 4th Squad on this one. It doesn't feel right."

"Your distrust in Shinigami is for the better, Yoruichi-san."

Uryuu Ishida exits the room to disappear into one of the smaller rooms. The hut they stay in is big enough to let the three ryoka live quite comfortably. Yoruichi considered the 'living room', the room she currently stood in, noting that it lacked a TV; how they kept from dying of boredom was beyond her. Even if they were bored, Uryuu's blatant refusal of the intent of the festival wouldn't allow him to attend, and to a lesser extent, Ichigo and Orihime decided to honor that by not going, either.

Though, of course, Ichigo wouldn't admit that.

The Quincy emerges from the room a minute or so later, Orihime following closely.

"Yoruichi-san, you're ... Bleeding! I'll help you right away!"

"It's Soi's blood. I was carrying her."

Yoruichi glances at the fallen Captain sprawled out on what she assumed to be their dining room table. It was more than enough to accomodate Soi Fon's body. Grasping a dagger from her bootleg, she cuts a thin line down the front of her shihakusho; this action is accompanied by a shooing motion from Orihime and the males comply.

Soi Fon winces, causing brief alarm in Yoruichi, though she realizes the poor girl is probably just dreaming, and she _hadn't_ cut her, like she feared. Yoruichi gives the girl's body an incredulous look, sliding her fingers downward along her navel. She blinks. No wounds on her torso. Her arms had already been bared by the form of her attire; not even a scratch. This was getting strange. She had blood on her _from_ Soi Fon, and now, even the cut on her head had closed up. The blood dried and bubbled on Soi Fon's forehead, much to the alarm of Yoruichi. It couldn't be... Not so soon after she'd gotten her back.

She can't have lost her again.

"So, Aizen," fox-faced Ichimaru Gin watches the Espada file out of the Throne Room, leaving just he, Tosen, and their Lord himself, sitting atop his throne, "...what's in that stuff, anyhow? It didn't seem like Soi Fon-taicho was too chipper after that injection."

"If Szayelaporo's research data is sufficient, not only are we perceiving everything as she sees it," Aizen pauses, as if to remember, "...but soon, we will behold the process of hollowfication."

* * *

I have decided that the next chapter will most likely be the conclusion to The Cat Chases the Bee, so my final update for this story may take a while to create, but I will make up for it by taking my time in crafting it, and I will try my best to make it the longest chapter of all five. I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, and even if you've already left a review, if you see something you'd like to comment on, please, feel free.

It will only help me as a writer, I assure you, and I appreciate every single review I get.


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:  
**Y'all know I don't own Bleach. Duh.

**Author's Note:  
**As promised, this is the last chapter for The Cat Chases the Bee. I'm really proud of this chapter, and that's a rare thing for me to say. I hope all of you enjoying reading the conclusion as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, I wrote this at about three or four in the morning, so I'm sorry if there are contingency issues and whatnot. I'll look it over a bit more thoroughly later.

**The Cat Chases the Bee**

**-Epilogue-**

_I won't let them see you like this ... I promise._

Holding true to her word, Yoruichi uses her shunpo to transport the two of them as far out of the Seireitei as she can manage. And thus did the sakura blossoms fall all around them, clouding them in darkness, as Soi Fon's inhuman wails pierce Yoruichi's sensitive ears. As much as she's tempted to cover her ears, she can't help but stare at Soi Fon as she writhes sporadically. This place would be private enough for them, she knew ... The sekki-sekki in the sakura blossoms was enough to conceal any spurts of reiatsu, while not hindering her abilities, and the distance away from Seireitei was considerable; they wouldn't be interrupted. Yoruichi's caught off-guard by the transmutation Soi Fon undergoes; from her eyes and mouth spew an alabaster liquid, swirling in a repetitious manner until they coat her face in a jagged mask of the same hue. It is just as Yoruichi had expected.

A realization she hadn't wanted to realize.

"Hehehe..."

The sound of Soi Fon's laugh creates an involuntary shiver in Yoruichi's spine as she watches the girl rise from her weakened position; she seems to feel no pain from the injuries she'd incurred in Hueco Mundo. Her mask doesn't cover much of her face, just the eyes, which resemble the eyes of any typical insect. From these descend two points, which pass her chin slightly, to create fangs of sorts. She stands wordless, though her chest heaves considerably; the transmogrification had taken most of her energy, it seemed. The bulbous eyes protruding from the mask glow eerily, a deep crimson hue. Yoruichi was face-to-face with her old comrade ... Having become the very thing all Shinigami sought to destroy. A hollow. And she couldn't move ... Her limbs were so heavy.

_Move!_

"What's'amatter, Yoruichi," Soi Fon grins, buzzing as she speaks, noting that Yoruichi hasn't moved an inch, aside from her balled fists, "...can't hurt your Little Bee? Pretty soon you're not gonna' have a choice."

"You're not Soi Fon ... I will kill you. And you'll regret ever having done this to her."

"You seem to think we're two separate people."

"What!?"

"...I was only born seconds ago, and already, I can tell I'm smarter than you. Listen, because I'm not repeating myself", as if to dispel any sort of interruption, she holds up a finger, the wild grin on her lips only widening, "I am Soi Fon, and she is me. Separation is impossible ... The same is with the heart beating in your chest. With me dies Soi Fon ... With Soi Fon, I die. We are one in the same."

Regardless of what she did, Soi Fon was never going to be the same. This ... _Thing_ was inside of her, infesting her, and spreading like a cancer. The damage was done and it could not be undone.

"Do you now feel hopelessness crashing down on you, Yoruichi? You still can't move-"

Though, this is enough to fuel the Goddess of Flash's rage, the taunting words from the Vizard driving her on. Sparks of electricity radiate from the flapping fabric on her shoulders until they rip away completely, to leave her wearing the black leotard she'd been wearing underneath. 'Soi Fon' has taken a few steps back, preparing for a blast, and Yoruichi dashes forward.

_Forgive me ... Soi Fon.  
_

"The _arrogance," _Soi Fon seethes through a furious buzz, clasping her hands tightly over Yoruichi's, easily able to suppress the woman's attempted shunko ... No, this was child's play, compared to what she was planning.

"Cero."

Despite having used her shunpo in a skillful dodge, Yoruichi is still partially hit by the potent red beam, the momentum from a mere portion of Soi Fon's Cero having enough power to send her through a tree, snapping its bark and toppling it. Approaching her pray, 'Soi Fon' presses her foot down on the woman's chest, turning her head to spit ... No, she was coughing. Profuse amounts of blood came from the girl's mouth, and then a worried glance, even despite the buzzing.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama ... Did ... Did _I_ do this?"

Yoruichi couldn't answer her comrade ... Soi Fon sounded too beat up from the ordeal, physically and emotionally. The fact that she'd been stung by the Little Bee didn't mean much in comparison to Soi Fon's feelings. She refuses to answer, shaking her head. Soi Fon, meanwhile, lifts her foot from her mentor's ribcage.

"Don't blame yourself ... We'll figure this out, So-"

"Kill me."

Yoruichi turns her head, shutting her eyes tightly. She wasn't hearing this ... Most of all ... She wasn't _considering_ this.

Was she?

"Yoruichi!"

The piercing tone of her friend of decades upon decades is different ... And, the worst part is, it scares Yoruichi. Because this wasn't her Inner Hollow talking. This was really her, and she was pissed.

"Kill me before she returns and takes over my body ... I-I ... Don't want to hurt you anymore ... Yoruichi-sama," by now, the Captain's eyes are welling with tears, and she collapses into the vast bosom that is Yoruichi, bawling into her chest, angry wails expelling into her, "she'll kill you."

Yoruichi can't help but smile, stroking the Shinigami's raven-colored head. Craning her neck slightly, she manages to glance at the sunset in the distance, behind her, thus her vision is impaired and upside-down ... Not to mention blurry, from her own tears. Her tears are for different reason, though, contemplating, even as her mind is already set up. Grasping at her Little Bee's face, she lifts it so their eyes meld for a very brief moment. Despite the bug eyes staring back at her, she can't help but find her endearing. A sharp pang resonates in her breast, the _homonka _spreading over her left breast, causing a gasp louder than Yoruichi had anticipated. Had she really made that sound?

She'd felt pain before, but this would be the last time she felt such a sensation. It was a relief, in a way.

_

* * *

_Okay, so that was really, really hard to write. I'm not used to writing angst or tragedy, so I hope I did an okay job at either/or. I would really, really like some _  
_feedback on this. I'm sorry it had to come to an end so abruptly, but I couldn't take the suspense any longer.

xD

Please, read and review! Please, please, please!


End file.
